DCN8943'S SCREAM
by DCN8943
Summary: The same characters with new twists and elements. Sidney is haunted by the murder of her mother, whom she accused Cotton Weary of committing. But when a killer returns killing people off in the same fashion as her mother, she begins to suspect that Cotton was innocent and that the real killer knows a secret that her mother has kept from her.
1. Chapter 1

DATE: October 21, 2017

PHONE RINGS

MAUREEN PRESCOTT (42) picks up her phone and answers her cell phone.

MAURREN: Hello?

SIDNEY: Hi, Mom.

MAURREN: Hi, Sweetie. What are you up to?

SIDNEY: I'm just hanging out with Tatum. We're going to be doing some school stuff then hanging out tonight. Just thought I'd tell you that I'll be home late.

MAURREN: Okay, Sid. Just let me know if anything new happens. Stay out as long as you want since it's Friday.

SIDNEY: Okay.

MAURREN: I love you, Sidney.

SIDNEY: I love you, too, Mom. Bye.

MAURREN: Bye, Sweetie.

She hangs up. Her husband NEIL PRESCOTT (46) comes downstairs. He's wearing a suit and is pulling his wheeled luggage downstairs.

NEIL: Maureen, I'm ready to go.

MAURREN: Okay, don't forget to call me as soon as you land.

NEIL: I promise.

She escorts her husband to the door.

MAURREN: Be careful and have fun, Neil.

NEIL: Not much fun in this. But it brings food to the table.

MAURREN: Just do the best you can. I love you, Neil. I hope you know that.

From the tone of her voice and from the way she looks into his eyes, Neil knows that she truly loves him. Despite all that she does and has done, he still loves her, too.

NEIL: I know. I love you, too, Maureen. I've always loved you even when...you know...I never stopped loving you and I never will.

The two give each other a long loving sincere kiss. Not just a peck that most couples just give each other. But a kiss that tells each other that they truly love each other and that nothing that they, themselves, or anyone else can do to destroy the love that they have for each other.

NEIL: Goodbye, my Maureen.

MAURREN: Goodbye, my Neil.

Maureen watches as her husband gets into his car. They wave to each other as he drives off. She begins to tear up. A ritual she does way too often and is used to. He leaves several times a year for long business trips. And she hates to watch him leave her.

THAT NIGHT

Maureen goes through her closet and is looking through boxes. She pulls out a white shoe box and takes out several memorabilia. She looks at papers, letters, and pictures.

She shows a look of regret, sorrow, self-pity but mostly self-hatred as she looks through them. A painful secret that she has kept from her daughter still haunts her.

She finds a black picture. She begins to sob as she stares at the picture.

MAUREEN: How could I have done this? Why do I do this?"

RING.

A startled Maureen jumps at the unexpectancy of her phone ringing. She answers it.

MAUREEN: Hello?

MAN: Hello, Maureen.

MAUREEN: Hey, Cotton.

COTTON: Are you free tonight?

Maureen thinks for a moment.

MAUREEN: I guess. Neil left earlier and Sid is with Tatum.

COTTON: Great. I'll be on my way."

MAUREEN: Okay. See ya in a bit.

She hangs up. She looks at her phone and then the pictures. Debating inside herself.

She puts the papers and the picture back into the box. She stares at the white shoe box. It says "Maureen's private stuff." Even Neil doesn't look into it even though he know the contents inside.

MAUREEN: Just one last night stand. And it's over.

LATER

The front door opens and walks in is COTTON WEARY (27), a tall, hunky, young man. He looks around for his much older lover.

COTTON: Maureen?

Cotton goes to the kitchen. Drops of what appears to be blood has formed a trail. He follows the trail upstairs. The blood leads to the master bedroom. He opens the door to find -

MAUREEN, laying in bed, wearing a sexy nightie. The red stuff is red wine. She's extremely drunk.

MAUREEN: Hey, you sexy hunk of a man.

COTTON: Hey, ya hot mama. You're lookin sexy. It's burning me up.

MAUREEN: Why don't you climb into bed with me so I can relieve your pain?

COTTON: Don't mind if I do.

Cotton takes off his clothes and gets in the bed with her. They begin to make out.

TRANSITION: An Hour Later

The lovers are laying in bed. Cotton is sweaty and exhausted yet satisfied. Maureen, on the other hand, appears like she's done the worst thing ever. A look of guilt on her face.

COTTON: I'm hungry. Do you want anything?

MAUREEN: No, thank you.

Cotton gets up and puts his clothes on. He's drunk. He picks up the empty bottle of wine.

COTTON: You got anymore of this stuff?

MAUREEN: Yeah, there's some more in the kitchen. Help yourself.

COTTON: Thanks.

Cotton walks out of the bedroom. Maureen sighs. Thinks about her ordeal. What will she do about her problems?

IN THE KITCHEN

Cotton is pouring a second glass of wine. He's having too much fun with the wine. Maureen comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen.

MAUREEN: I've made a decision.

Cotton surprisingly is able to listen as she speaks.

MAUREEN: I've been thinking. I've made horrible mistakes in my life. I've done things that I can just never forgive myself for. I've hurt four people. Neil and Sidney and two others. I can't help the other two. But I can stop myself from hurting my husband and my daughter. I'm ending our affair. I'm ending all of it. I wanna be devoted to my husband. I just can't be the cheating whore that I know that I am. I wanna be a better person for myself and for my family.

Cotton thinks for a moment. He nods his head.

COTTON: I understand, Maureen.

MAUREEN: I'm sorry, Cotton. It's just..

COTTON: You don't have to apologize or explain. I understand completely. You're a good woman. Neil is lucky to have you for a wife and Sidney is lucky to have a mother like you.

MAUREEN: They're not the lucky ones. I'm the lucky one. I don't deserve them. They deserve a better wife and a better mother.

COTTON: I don't know your relationship with your husband. But the way you talk about Sidney. And from what little I've seen, I know you and Sidney are close. If anything...you're a good mother.

Maureen smiles.

MAUREEN: Thank you, Cotton.

COTTON: Of course. I'll let myself out in a few moments.

MAUREEN: Thank you. You can take the bottle if you want. Neil never cared for that stuff.

COTTON: Okay.

MAUREEN: See ya, Cotton.

Maureen walks back upstairs.

OUTSIDE THE PRESCOTT HOUSE

Cotton stumbles his way out of the house. The bottle of wine in his hand. He is about to get into his car.

He puts the keys in his ignition. He's about to start the engine when - A BLACK GLOVED HAND GRABS HIM FROM BEHIND.

The gloved hand puts a rag over his mouth and nose.

Cotton struggles to get loose of the mystery man's grip but cannot escape.

COTTON PASSES OUT

IN THE MASTER BEDROOM

Maureen is lying in bed while staring at a family picture of her, Sidney, and Neil. She smiles with tears. That is what she wants the most. Her family. She's coming to terms with her past and looking to the future. No more Maureen the slut. It shall be Maureen the loving and devoted mother and wife.

RING

Maureen checks her phone. The caller is "Cotton." She answers it.

MAUREEN: Yes, Cotton?

GHOSTFACE: Hello, Maureen.

Maureen is confused by the voice. This isn't Cotton.

MAUREEN: Cotton?

GHOSTFACE: I'm sorry. I'm afraid that Cotton is passed out in his car. It's just you and I, Maureen.

Maureen looks out the window. She sees Cotton passed out in his car. She's horrified at the realization that he's been attacked.

MAUREEN: Who is this?

GHOSTFACE: Somebody who knows your secrets. Somebody who's ready to expose you for the lying, heartbreaking, heartless, unfaithful, bitch of a whore that you are.

MAUREN: What do you want from me? Money?

GHOSTFACE: I don't want your money. I want your life. For ruining mine.

MAUREEN: I'm calling the police.

GHOSTFACE: You hang up on me, you'll never see Sidney again!

Maureen is horrified. This caller is dead serious.

MAUREEN: Please, don't hurt my daughter.

GHOSTFACE: If you don't hang up on me, I won't. Her life depends on it.

MAUREEN: Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?

GHOSTFACE: You don't remember me do you, Maureen?

MAUREEN: I don't know what you're talking about.

GHOSTFFACE: That's what happens when you sleep with every man in town behind your husband's back. You forget about people. All those men you slept with. Did you ever think about how much you've hurt them? Or maybe the secret you've kept from Sidney? What you really are. Who she really is. I know the truth about Sidney that even she doesn't know about. Did you ever think about her?

Maureen can't speak. She's terrified. She knows what the caller is talking about.

GHOSTFACE: Didn't think so. All you can do is think of yourself. You heartless bitch. You fucking whore!

MAUREEN: Please. Whatever I've done to you, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I'm stopping everything right now. I promise. I'm never gonna hurt anyone ever again.

GHOSTFACE: It's too late. You have put so much pain into so many people. It cannot be healed. You can't save them from their pain anymore. And neither can you be saved. And you know what happens to a dog who can't be saved...they get put down. It's time to put you down, bitch!

CRASH

The bedroom door is barged open by GHOSTFACE, wearing the CLASSIC ICONIC FATHER DEATH MASK, and BLACK HOODED CLOAK.

Ghostface is about five-ten to six foot one. Built but not large. Average size man between the ages of 14-21. Basically he is a young killer. The way he's about to attack Maureen is going to be an example of how new he is to killing.

Maureen screams as he charges at her.

Ghostface swings the knife at her and she jumps off the bed, causing him to miss and fall on the bed. As he gets back up, she throws a lap at him. The impact causes him to fall backwards into the wall.

Maureen storms out of the bedroom and into the hall. She runs down the stairs and into the foyer.

Maureen makes it to the front door. She opens it -

ANOTHER GHOSTFACE APPEARS.

SPLSHH

MAUREEN SCREAMS IN AGONY

Maureen falls to the floor. She looks down to find a knife wound in the middle of her chest. It's gushing out blood. She looks up at this second Ghostface.

This Ghostface is much bulkier and larger than the first Ghostface. He is about six-foot to six-foot-two. His mannerism and behavior appears much older and mature than the first Ghostface. He's obviously the more superior of the two.

The "Master" Ghostface faces her and lifts his mask up. Before we get a chance to see his face -

WE CUT TO: ABOVE THE MASTER'S SHOUDLER

Maureen sees his face. Shocked and surprised.

MAUREEN: Oh, my God! It's you!

That's right. Maureen recognizes who her attacker is.

FOOTSTEPS

You looks up behind her and sees the YOUNGER "APPRENTICE" GHOSTFACE coming down the stairs.

MAUREEN: Dear God.

The Apprentice also lifts up his mask. Before we get a chance to see his face -

WE CUT TO: MAUREEN'S REACTION

MAUREEN GASPS

Maureen is even more surprised and shocked by the identity of the other Ghostface.

MAUREEN: How could you?

APPRENTICE: How could you have done what you've done to us?

Maureen finally realizes what their motives for this are. This isn't a random killing. This is personal.

Both Ghostfaces pulls the masks back on and crowd over Maureen.

By their behavior and partnership, the bigger and older one is like the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and the smaller and younger one is like the young apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Simultaneously, both Ghostfaces raises their knives up in the air.

Maureen cries. Knows that she's dead.

Simultaneously, both Ghostfaces proceed to stab Maureen. We MOVE UP and AWAY as they viciously stab Maureen to death.

MOMENTS LATER

The Master, unmasked, wipes the bloody knife on Cotton's hand. The killer sets the knife on the passenger seat. He places Cotton's cell phone in Cotton's pocket. He waves a smelling salt at his nose. Cotton slowly comes to.

Cotton opens his eyes and turns to the unmasked killer.

COTTON'S POINT OF VIEW

Cotton's vision is blurry. All he sees are BLUE EYES. Making it clear to us that the Master has blue eyes. But his mind is so messed up from being drunk and he's barely conscious. He doesn't who he's looking at or why he's seeing those blue eyes.

CAR APPROACHING

Hearing the car coming, the Master runs off into the darkness.

Cotton is now fully awake. He sees a red beetle punch buggy car pulling into the Prescott driveway.

COTTON: Oh, shit.

Cotton starts his car.

Exiting the buggy in the driveway is Maureen's daughter SIDNEY PRESCOTT (14). A beautiful teenager. Looks like a younger version of her mother.

SIDNEY: Goodbye, Tatum. Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Riley.

Sidney heads for her house. The buggy drives off. She hears Cotton's car starting. She turns to find him driving off. She recognizes him.

SIDNEY: Mr. Weary?

Sidney knows Cotton as the maintenance man that her mom always calls to help fix the kitchen and bathroom.

Sidney walks inside her house. She sees blood splatter. It leads upstairs.

SINDEY: MOM?!

Sidney goes up stairs and follows the trail to her parents' bedroom. She slowly opens the door.

SINDEY: Mom?

Sidney opens the door and looks inside. A look of horror comes to Sidney's face.

HER MOTHER'S BLOOD SOAKED BODY

SIDENY SCREAMS.


	2. Chapter 2

STARRING:

SIDNEY PRESCOTT (17): The FINAL Girl of the story. She is traumatized over the murder of her mother. She accuses Cotton Weary of murdering her mother. However, three years after her mother's murder, a killer begins killing her friends in a similar fashion, which makes since question rather she accused the wrong person.

DEWEY RILEY (25): A young rookie police officer. Considered weak and stupid. But his actions may make us change our minds as he attempts to find the identity of the killer. He has a crush on news reporter Gale Weathers.

GALE WEATHERS (32): Is an aggressive and hungry reporter who will go to any lengths to get the story even if her actions are unpopular and will anger many. Believes that Sidney wrongfully accused Cotton Weary of murdering her mother. As a result, there is bad blood between her and Sidney. But Sidney and Gale must put aside their differences in order to stop the killer. She has a crush on police officer Dewey Riley.

BILLY LOOMIS (17): Is Sidney's handsome boyfriend. Unlike the Billy of the movie who is creepy, possibly even unfaithful, and is unliked by many, this version of Billy is sweet, caring, loyal, and truly loves Sidney. Even after Sidney accused him of being her attacker, he stays loyal and faithful to her. Is very forgiving of her. Yet, because of what we know about him in the movie, we're still extremely suspicious of him.

RANDY MEEKS (17): Is the Know-It-All Movie Geek. The most beloved character in the entire franchise. He returns in DCN's version as the same character as he's most loved as. He is just Randy Fucking Meeks.

NICK PARKER (17): Is a friend of Sidney's. He is half Stu/half Randy. He is a jock-geek. He knows his movies but is very athletic. He is dating Eva Greeley.

TATUM RILEY (17): Is Sidney's best friend and Dewey's younger sister. She is the traditional hot blond bitch, obviously. She is dating the eccentric, insensitive, goofball Stu Macher.

STU MACHER (17): Is a friend of Sidney's, Tatum's boyfriend, and Billy's best friend. He is tall, handsome, kind of stupid but funny, eccentric, and insensitive.

EVA GREELEY (17): Is a friend of Sidney's. She is cute and innocent. Much like Riley Mara from the TV show but she's not Asian.

CASEY BECKER (17): Is a friend of Sidney's. She and Stu use to date but remain close friends. She's dating football player Steve Orth.

STEVE ORTH (17): Is a friend of Sidney's and Casey's boyfriend. Is a popular football player.

NEIL PRESCOTT (40s): Is Sidney's father. Loves his wife despite their marrital situation. He and Maureen has kept a big secret from Sidney. This secret is revealed and becomes the major twist and key to learning who killed Maureen and why.

MARK KIRKMAN (34): A Sheriff's Deputy. The best in Woodsboro. Sort of a big brother and mentor to the young rookie Dewey Riley. He teases Dewey but cares very much about him. Is always trying to protect Dewey even goes as far as giving him advice on how to get Gale's attention when the shy Dewey is uncertain if he could get her.

SHERIFF BURKE (50s): Is Dewey and Mark's superior and the Sheriff of Woodsboro. A father figure to his young Deputies, he has a lot of confidence in his men to protect Sidney and her friends. Turns out that he is former lover of Maureen Prescott.

KENNY JONES (30): Is Gale's cameraman and best friend. He follows Gale everywhere just in case a story shows up. He is a large man who likes eating junk food. Turns out that he is former lover of Maureen Prescott. Turns out that he is former lover of Maureen Prescott.

and

ARTHUR HIMBRY (50): The Principal of Woodsboro High. Cares about his students and school. But his attitude and ways of disciplining them is extremely unpopular that nobody really cares about him. Turns out that he is former lover of Maureen Prescott.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This scene is not my own creation. It's based on the opening of THE CROW 3: SALVATION. If you haven't seen the third Crow movie, don't read this unless you don't care about spoilers.

THREE YEARS LATER

There are two crowds. They are either booing or cheering outside the STATE PENITENTIARY. The half that is cheering are waiting for the execution. The half booing are protesting the execution.

A LARGE CLOCK shows that there is thirty minutes left until it's midnight.

PROTESTORS: FREE COTTON! FREE COTTON! HE'S INNOCENT!

CHEERERS: KILL COTTON! GIVE MAUREEN JUSTICE! KILL COTTON!

News Reporter GALE WEATHERS (32) is covering the story of the execution. She's being filmed by her CAMERAMAN, KENNY JONES (30).

GALE: We're here at the California State Penitentiary, where in less than half an hour from now, convicted killer, Cotton Weary, will be executed for the rape and murder of Maureen Prescott. Maureen's fourteen year old daughter, Sidney, now seventeen, said when she came home that night, she saw Weary drive away from her house in a hurry. When she walked into her house, she followed a trail of blood to her parents' bedroom where she found her mother's body. When police arrested Weary, he had Maureen's blood on his hands as well as the murder weapon next to him. Autopsy found Weary's DNA inside Maureen, indicating a possible sexual relation between Maureen and Cotton. But the court decided that Weary raped Maureen before allegedly murdering her.

QUICK SHOTS OF GALE INTERVIEWING PEOPLE:

PROTESTER: Everyone knows the truth about Maureen Prescott. Ask any man in Woodsboro. She was a whore. I mean, I feel bad that she was murdered and believe that she didn't deserve that. But she got around. Hell, ask the freaking Mayor! Cotton didn't rape her. They had sex! Did anyone question Mr. Prescott? How do we know that maybe he didn't kill his own wife out of jealousy and just framed Cotton?

CHEERER: Tonight, Maureen Prescott will have justice. Cotton Weary is gonna pay for taking the life of an innocent wife and mother. Poor Sidney will have to live without her loving mother for the rest of her life. My heart goes out to her and her father. Cotton will fry for this.

The yelling and bickering between those supporting Cotton's execution and those opposing it continues as a CAR drives through the crowd. The Supporters are cheering on the car while the Opposition boos at the car.

IN THE CAR

SIDNEY (now 17) and NEIL sit in the back. Sidney is mixed with emotions. Upset over those opposing her mother's "murderer's" execution. But filled with warmth over the support.

SIDNEY: There's some many people.

NEIL: Just stay close to me.

The car gets to the front. Neil gets out first. He helps Sidney out and holds her tight as they walk to the front entrance. He protects Sidney from the protesters booing at his daughter.

PROTESTERS: SIDNEY! YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU'RE KILLING AN INNOCENT MAN!

CHEERERS: YOU ARE SO BRAVE, SIDNEY!

IN COTTON'S CELL

Cotton, wearing his orange jumpsuit, sits on his bed with a Priest. They are praying together.

PRIEST: Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me. My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life. And I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever. Amen!

COTTON: Amen!

The Priest rises and pats Cotton's back.

PRIEST: Good luck, Cotton.

COTTON: Thank you, Father.

OUTSIDE THE MAIN ENTRANCE

SHERIFF BURKE (50s), DEWEY RILEY (25), and MARK KIRKMAN (34) stand by the door.

BURKE: Tonight, it finally ends. Our work is done. I just want to say on behalf of Neil and Sidney; Thank you, boys, for your hard work.

DEWEY: I did it for Sidney. I care about her. She doesn't deserve to live without her mother.

MARK: We hope this brings her and Mr. Prescott peace.

BURKE: I hope so, too. We shall watch him tonight. Be there for Sidney. She needs our support.

DEWEY: Of course.

MARK: Absolutely, Sir.

IN COTTON'S CELL

The CELL OPENS. The WARDEN and many GUARDS/COPS stand by.

WARDEN: It's time, Cotton.

Cotton nods. Prepared for his death. He rises and doesn't resist as he's put in chains.

DEATH ROW CORRIDOR

Other inmates watch as Cotton, who they all believe is innocent, is escorted to the chamber.

INMATES: God bless you, Cotton. You're innocent. You don't deserve this.

COTTON: Thank you, Fellas.

COPS: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!

IN THE AUDIENCE ROOM

Neil and Sidney are the first to walk in. Burke, Dewey, and Mark follow. Along with MANY MEN. Their presence confuses Sidney. But Neil understands this. These are all of the men that Maureen slept with. One of them is Gale's Cameraman Kenny. Another one is the MAYOR.

MEANWHILE

Cotton is being strapped to the chair. They put the headgear on his head. He is facing a curtained window. The Guards open the curtain revealing - A WINDOW TO THE AUDIENCE ROOM.

Everyone inside stares at Cotton. Cotton stares back at them. Resigned.

WARDEN: Cotton Michael Weary, do you have any last words?

COTTON: Yes...(long pause)...Sidney, I am sorry that you lost your mother. Neil, I am sorry that you lost your wife. I am sad that Maureen is dead. I really liked her. But I did not kill her. I'm sorry. But I'm innocent. Tonight, the wrong man is dying for a murder that he did not commit.

A crying Sidney shakes her head. Does NOT believe him.

The Warden nods to someone in the other room.

EXECUTIONER'S ROOM

The EXECUTIONER, who face is covered, pulls the lever.

COTTON IS BEING ELECTROCUTED

He stares at the window as they watch him being executed. He sees something that isn't right.

COTTON'S POINT OF VIEW

He sees a man holding a BUCK 120, the SAME KNIFE THAT KILLED MAUREEN. He looks up. Though he can't see his face through the darkness, but he does see - BLUE EYES.

Cotton realizes that Maureen's true killer, his framer, is SOMEBODY IN THE AUDIENCE.

COTTON: NO! IT'S HIM! THE MURDERER! THAT'S THE GUY!

Sidney sobs as the execution becomes too intense for her. Neil holds her tight.

Cotton loses consciousness.

WE GET QUICK SHOTS OF EACH MAN IN THE ROOM:

NEIL PRESCOTT - BLUE EYES

SHERIFF BURKE - BLUE EYES

DEWEY RILEY - HAZEL EYES

MIRK KIRMAN - BROWN EYES

KENNY JONES - BLUE EYES

THE MAYOR - BLUE EYES

YOUNG MAUREEN LOVER - BLUE EYES

OLDER MAUREEN LOVER - BLUE EYES

MIDDLE AGED MAUREEN LOVER - BLUE EYES

HANK LOOMIS, hiding from Sidney, - BLUE EYES

WE GET A CLOSE UP SHOT OF COTTON'S EYES - BLUE EYES

It's obvious to us that Maureen loved men with Blue Eyes.

COTTON APPEARS TO BE DEAD.

The Warden nods to the Executioner to stop the electrouction.

IT STOPS

The DOCTOR goes to Cotton's body. He checks his pules and heartbeat. After checking all of his vitals, he turns to everyone and nods. It's over.

COTTON WEARY HAS BEEN EXECUTED

The Audience Members begin exiting the Audience Room. Sidney and Neil are the last ones to leave. He holds her tight. Sidney has never seen a person die before. But at least Sidney now feels some closure.

OUTSIDE THE PRISON

Burke, The Mayor, Kenny, Hank, and Maureen's other lovers stand by the gate. Neil and Sidney come through.

NEIL: (to Sidney) Go ahead and wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute.

Neil watches as Sidney runs into the car. Once she's inside the car, he turns to his wife's former lovers.

BURKE: We hope that tonight has brought you and Sidney some closure.

HANK: Yes, Neil. We hope things will get better now.

KENNY: We're so sorry for your loss.

MIDDLE AGED LOVER: I wish we could be meeting under different circumstances.

Neil just stares at the men. He gives them a dirty glare. But why? He had already accepted the affairs. He even forgave not only his wife, but her lovers as well. So why is he looking at them with such hate? Could he know deep down that Cotton was innocent? Does he believe that one of these blue eyed men may have murdered his wife?

Or dare we ask...Did Neil, himself a blue eyed man, murder his own wife out of anger and is targeting his wife's lovers?

The men just stand there with confusion as Neil leaves them without saying a single word to them.


	4. Chapter 4

LATER AT THE PRESCOTT HOME

Sidney enters her bedroom. Exhausted and Emotional. She just collaspes on to her bed. Sobs hard.

SIDNEY: Oh, Mom!

Sidney buries her face into her pillow.

FOOTSTEPS FROM OUTSIDE

Sidney GASPS.

She gets up from her bed and approaches her open window. She pokes her head out and looks around.

SUDDENLY - A HAND GRABS HERS HER.

SIDNEY SHRIEKS

The intruder turns out to be BILLY LOOMIS (17), Sidney's boyfriend and Hank Loomis's son. Very handsome, somewhat creepy looking, but extremely handsome. Billy is skinny with light brown long hair. He looks very much like Johnny Depp during his Nightmare on Elm Street to Gilbert Grape years.

BILLY: Sorry. It's okay. It's just me.

SIDNEY: Billy, what the hell are you doing here?

BILLY: Sorry. Don't hate me.

They whisper as Billy helps himself into his girlfriend's bedroom. He turns his attention to her girly bed with multiple pillows and a teddy bear.

BILLY: You really sleep on that?

SIDNEY: Yes, I sleep on that. My Dad is in the other room. You can't be in here.

KNOCKING

SIDNEY: Shit, it's my Dad. You gotta go. Go. Go. Go.

She jumps to her door just as Neil opens the door. She gets up to the door on time to prevent him from fully opening the door.

NEIL: What's going on here? Are you okay?

SIDNEY: Can you knock?

NEIL: I heard screaming.

SIDNEY: No, you didn't.

NEIL: No?

Neil forces himself in. Sid holds her breath as her father walks in and is able to see her bedroom. Nothing. Billy appears to have vanished.

After looking around it, Neil is satisfied that perhaps it's nothing.

NEIL: Well, I'm hitting the sack. Extremely exhausted over tonight. I still gotta get up at six. So, I can't stay up. Do you think you'll be feeling okay to go to school tomorrow?

SIDNEY: I'll see how I am in the morning.

NEIL: Okay, sweetheart. Sleep tight.

SIDNEY: I will.

NEIL: I love you.

SIDNEY: I love you, too, Dad. Goodnight.

NEIL: Goodnight. I could have sworn that I heard screaming.

Sidney gives him the "You're crazy" look. She gives him a kiss before he leaves. After Neil leaves, she shuts her door.

Sidney turns around and looks for her vanished boyfriend.

Her teddy bear pops out from behind her bed, handed by Billy.

BILLY: Oh, close call.

SIDNEY: Billy, what are you doing here?

BILLY: Well, it occurred to me that I never snuck into your bedroom before.

SIDNEY: Right. Now that it's out of your system…

BILLY: Truth be told is that I was thinking about you all day. I know today was the big day when Cotton was to be executed. I just wanted to come check up on you. Be here for you if you needed to be comforted.

SIDNEY: Oh. So you thought you'd climb into my window so we can have a little raw footage?

BILLY: No. I wouldn't dream of breaking your underwear rule. I just thought maybe we could do a little on top of the clothes stuff.

Sidney thinks for a moment.

SINDEY: Okay.

BILL: Yeah?

SIDNEY: Yeah.

The two start making out. As it gets heavy, they lay on her bed with Billy on top. Billy goes from kissing her lips down to the neck and continues to go down. Sidney is feeling it. Moans. But Billy attempts to go for her pants. She moves his hands away from it.

SIDNEY: Okay, stud. That's enough.

BILLY: See what you do to me?

Sid laughs.

SIDNEY: You know what my Dad will do to you if he catches you here?

BILLY: Yeah. Alright. I'm going.

Billy goes over to the window. He kisses her and starts going out.

SIDNEY: You know I appreciate the romantic gesture.

BILLY: Hey, about the sex stuff. I'm not trying to rush you at all. I was only half serious.

SIDNEY: Okay.

Sid kisses him before he starts climbing out.

SIDNEY: Hey, Billy. Would you settle for a PG-13 relationship?

SIDNEY: What's that?

She lifts up her shirt and shows him her bra. They giggle.

BILLY: My God. You're such a tease.

Billy disappears into the night. Sidney spaces out as she thinks about what Billy has just done for her. He came to check up on her. Concerned for her. He really cares about her. This is NOT the same Billy Loomis we know from the original movie.


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT MORNING

Sidney did decide to go to school. She thought about it during the night. Her mother's killer has been brought to justice. Her mother can be at peace now. So Sidney should move on. Going to school would be the first step. It's what her mother would want. So she went to school.

AT WOODSBORO HIGH SCHOOL

Sidney gets off the bus and looks around for her boyfriend and friends.

AT THE COURTYARD FOUNTAIN

Sitting at the water fountain are Sidney's friends TATUM RILEY, a cute little blond, Tatum's tall and popular goofball boyfriend STUART "STU" MACHER, the gentle average-Joe NICK PARKER, his cute and innocent girlfriend EVA GREELEY, their movie-geek friend RANDY MEEKS, the sexy busty blond CASEY BECKER, her football player boyfriend STEVE ORTH, and, of course, Billy waiting for Sidney.

BILLY: Hey, Sid.

Sidney kisses him and sits next to him. He puts his arm around her. Showing that, once again, he's a different Billy Loomis than what we're use to.

SIDNEY: (to everyone) Hey. What's up?

TATUM: The movie geeks are debating which horror killer would win in a battle.

STU: I think Jason won in Freddy vs Jason. He was the last to have made a battle move on Freddy with his own glove and came out with satisfaction.

NICK: But Freddy winked and laughed. He clearly pretended to lose and was prepared for more. It just sucks that they never made a sequel.

RANDY: My theory is that it was a tie. Nobody can win because neither is superior than the other. That's why it's never a good idea to make a VS movie between two killers. No matter how cool it sounds.

CASEY: The movie sucked anyways.

NICK: That is total bullshit. That movie was the shit.

STEVE: It was okay.

CASEY: I'd rather see another Halloween movie. Rob Zombie's version kicked ass.

RANDY: That was a horrible movie. Zombie took a huge dump on John Carpenter's masterpiece.

NICK: Speaking of Michael...Who do you think would win in a battle between Michael and Jason?

STU: Jason.

RANDY: Michael for damn sure.

NICK: Why do you believe that, Randy?

RANDY: Michael is pure evil. He has no motive. He is not weakened by a mother's love, by another killer's ability to force his own fears in his nightmares since he has none. Jason was a pansy ass mama's boy. His mother was more manlier and fearless than he is. Michael cares for nothing or nobody. A man willing to kill his entire family. His sisters, his niece, tried killing his nephew, and a half nephew/half son baby from a fucked up rape ritual. Totally hated the Thorn storyline. Michael was just pure evil before the Thorn story. So I think Michael has it all.

STU: Jason did the same in Jason Goes to Hell.

RANDY: Yeah, a Friday movie that sucked so much balls that it left the franchise in limbo for a decade.

Sidney just sits back and listens to the boys debate. All she can think about is Billy. Even though Billy is clearly showing off his normal everyday happy look, she can sense that his confusion and anxiety about their relationship and future is eating up inside him. This isn't a little boy with a case of puppy love. This man is really in love with Sidney and she knows it. But it's eating her knowing that she cannot bring herself up to spice up their relationship. Things hasn't been the same for her and even worse is that she doesn't know what it is.

THIRD PERIOD/FERGUSON'S HISTORY CLASS

In third period, Sidney, Billy, Tatum, Stu, Randy, Nick, Eva, Casey, and Steve share the only class together in History. Their teacher is MR. FERGUSON (40).

FERGUSON: So before we end our session today, I want you to think about all that both Lincoln and Davis had to do for their sides. How events made their decisions, the effects of their decisions, and what you believe their thoughts were. Knowing that at anytime, either side could lose. The fate of America would be on them. Were we to be the United States of America or the Confederate States of America? We don't know all of their thoughts and the effects on them. So I want you to tell your own story what you think was going through their minds and what you think they should have done. I know that the Union won and that the Confederates were pro-slaves, but put all of that aside and put yourself in Davis's shoes. What would you have done to defeat Lincoln and Grant's army? What could have Lincoln and Grant do to have won the war better than the way they actually did win the war? I will expect your ideas on Friday.

BELL RINGS

FERGUSON: Alright, class dismissed.

The students all get up and start storming out of the classroom. Sidney approaches Ferguson at his desk. She hands him typed up pages of her homework that she was typing up the other night.

SINDEY: Thank you for allowing me more time to get this done. A lot has been going on with me that I haven't had the time to get my own personal things done.

FERGUSON: I totally understand. With all that's been going on over your mother, your father preparing for another business trip, and the coping. It takes a lot of your energy and time. That's why I have given you exceptions. I really don't like seeing your school work suffering but I really don't like seeing you having a difficult time over home life even more so. I know these things are difficult. I been there before.

SIDNEY: Thank you so much.

FERGUSON: Sure. By the way, how are you feeling?

SIDNEY: I'm doing fine.

FERGUSON: I don't mean to intrude and it's none of my business. It's just that I know that in a few days that it will be three years since….since your mom died. And I'm just looking out for you.

SIDNEY: Thank you, Mr. Ferguson. That's very sweet of you. You've been really good to me this entire year.

FERGUSON: Well, I understand. I have a daughter of my own. Her mother passed away and I know how much it hurt her to lose her mother. So I understand what you're going through.

SIDNEY: I'm sorry to hear that.

FERGUSON: It's okay. We weren't together when she passed. We broke up before our daughter was born. I see her almost every day.

SIDNEY: Well, that's nice to hear. Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow.

FERGUSON: See you tomorrow, Sid.

Sidney leaves.

Ferguson pulls up his cell phone and looks through the pictures. As he goes through them, he stops to look at one of of them.

PICTURE

It's a picture of MAUREEN PRESCOTT and FERGUSON around 1999, a year BEFORE Sidney was born.

Ferguson swipes the picture and we see a PICTURE of A MAN, whose face is cut off at the top of picture so we don't see his face. The man is holding a LITTLE GIRL (3-5) as if to help her walk. Upon further glances, we realize that the little girl is SIDNEY.

We come to realize that Ferguson is one of Maureen's former lovers before Sidney's birth. But WHY does he have a picture of LITTLE SIDNEY? And is FERGUSON the MAN in the picture?

IN STU'S CAR

Stu is speeding through traffic in his nice car. Billy, Nick, and Randy are his passengers. Billy and Nick are getting at each other in the backseat.

BILLY: (to Nick) Why do you care so much what Sid and I do? Do you like her?

NICK: No, it's just I've known her longer than you. And I feel protective of her and I know what you want from her.

BILLY: Why do you think that? You have no idea what I want from her or how I feel about it.

NICK: You're a guy Billy. I know how guys are. I just don't know how I feel about you two.

BILLY: Well, she's my girlfriend, dude. I love her. You gotta learn to accept that.

NICK: I would if I knew you truly loved her and weren't trying to just get inside her pants.

BILLY: Well, I'm not. I actually love her. In fact…

The other guys turn to Billy as he hesitates to speak.

BILLY: I think...no...I know that I wanna marry her.

Stu smiles. Proud of his boy confessing his love for Sidney. But Nick and Randy give each other glances. Not too happy about it. Nick, who's been friends with Sidney since middle school, is very protective of her and looks out for her. Randy, on the other hand, hates the fact that she's with Billy because he, himself, is madly in love with Sidney.

Tatum is driving the same car that her mom had three years ago when they drove Sidney home the night of Maureen's murder. Sidney and Eva are her passengers. It's almost exactly like the boys' driving conversation.

SIDNEY: I know that he loves me. But I get the feeling things aren't the same. It's like I'm keeping him from having more. And I'm afraid if I shield myself from him, he might not want to stick around for long.

EVA: Most boys want one thing and if they don't get it, they will leave. And you, obviously, haven't given him it. But he's still with you. I believe that maybe he truly does love you.

TATUM: God, I know boys better than you two. He's only staying because he knows she loves him. And he thinks if she truly loves him, she'll eventually cave in and give it to him. He's just using her emotions to get to her.

SIDNEY: I know you don't like Billy just as much as Nick doesn't like him. But I can feel it. He does love me. He wants more than sex. But my behavior lately. I feel like I'm not letting him know I love him through physical contact. And it's not just sex. We don't make out as much anymore, we don't hold each other the same anymore. It's like I'm afraid that if I let him touch me I'll get hurt. But I know he won't hurt me. And I don't know why I'm afraid to be touched. It never bothered me before.

EVA: Speaking of Nick not liking Billy, why is that?

SIDNEY: Well, Nick and I been friends since middle school. We have a close friendship and he just wants to make sure that my boyfriend is not some freak just trying get into bed with me.

EVA: (jealous) Do you think that Nick...loves you?"

SIDNEY: No, Eva. It's not like that at all. He loves you."

EVA: How do you know that?

SIDNEY: Because he told me so.

TATUM: And Billy could tell you that he loves you and just really wanna fuck you. All men are pigs. They want one thing and one thing only. It's the only reason they are willing to get married because they think they'll have every right to screw their wives when they so desire. But marriage will be a very brutal wake up call for them. They'll be screwed by us more than they'll ever get to screw us. That's why we women love marriage so much. It's our way of paying them back for using us for their own pleasure.

Sidney and Eva glance at each other. They're totally the opposite from what Tatum is. They truly love their boyfriends. Tatum is with Stu to tease and torment him. Allowing him to think he's getting something when really she's getting everything for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Neil is looking at pictures. He's going through several old photos. Some of just him, some just of Maureen, some just Sidney, and some that are family photos of the three together.

Sidney comes up next to him.

SIDNEY: Ah, old photos.

NEIL: Yes. The pictures of you are my favorite.

Sidney puts her arms around her father and looks at the pictures with him.

SIDNEY: I remember that one.

NEIL: I remember most of them. I was there the entire time.

SIDNEY: Oh, that one. It was my first camping trip that I can remember of. Cousin Jill dropped her gum in ketchup. So instead of throwing it away, she put the ketchup gum in my hair.

NEIL: And Aunt Kate was just laughing instead of helping you out. I had to cut your hair. I swear your cousin Jill takes after her mother.

SIDNEY: Jill is Aunt Kate's mini me. Her little sidekick.

NEIL: (chuckles) Yeah.

Neil looks ahead of the other pictures. He's almost done.

NEIL: Sweetheart, in the closet in my bedroom should be a white box that says "Pictures." Could you get that for me, please?

SIDNEY: Of course, daddy.

NEIL: Thank you, sweetheart.

Sidney gets up and leaves the living room to do her mission.

NEIL'S BEDROOM

Sidney walks into her father's bedroom. She goes into the closet and looks up. Several boxes on the shelves. She grabs the stepping stool and stands on it. She goes through the boxes. She finds the one that is marked "Pictures." It's stacked between two boxes in the back. She slowly and carefully pulls it out. But in the process, she accidentally bumps another box down. The contents of that box fall out onto the floor.

SIDNEY: Whoops.

She climbs off the stool and gets on her knees to pick up the contents. The lid says "Maureen's Private Stuff." The box from Chaptert 1.

Sidney begins to collect the contents when she notices something on a paper.

PAPER

"DNA TEST" The test concludes that - NEIL PRESCOTT IS NOT SIDNEY'S FATHER.

SIDNEY: What?

Sidney finds the BLACK PICTURE that Maureen had in the first chapter. And now we finally learn what it is of -

SONOGRAM

TWO TWIN BABIES. The date is January of 2000 - which is six months before Sidney's birth. Sidney realizes that the girl is her. But who is the unknown baby that she never knew of?

SIDNEY HAS A TWIN

Sidney finds another picture. We've seen this pictured before. It's the same picture that Ferguson had. An UNKNOWN MAN, whose head is cut off at the top of the picture, is holding LITTLE SIDNEY.

SIDNEY: What is going on here?

Sidney looks at the DNA test, the sonogram, and the picture of her and the man. Then she finally realizes it.

SIDNEY: Oh, my God!

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Sidney rushes in with the box of Pictures. But she's also carrying the DNA test, Sonogram, and the picture.

SIDNEY: Dad! I found something that I don't think you or mom wanted me to see.

NEIL: What's that?

Sidney shows him the DNA test. He looks at it.

NEIL: How did you find this? Even I didn't know where this was.

SIDNEY: I was grabbing the box of pictures when a box belonging to mom fell off the shelf. I was picking her stuff up when I found these three things.

Sidney gives Neil the sonogram and the picture.

NEIL SIGHS

By his reaction, Sidney now knows that it's true.

SIDNEY: You're not my real father...are you?

Neil looks at her. He sadly shakes his head. Confirming the suspicion.

SIDNEY: So all those nasty things that people said about mom...how she was a whore and slept around...they were true?

NEIL: Not the way it sounds. But yes.

SIDNEY: So...she and Cotton Weary were...?

NEIL: Yes.

SIDNEY: She cheated on you and you...

NEIL: Not cheated. Cheating is where one is unfaithful, does so behind the spouse's back, and lies about the affairs. No, your mother and I were in an open marriage. I love my job. I love doing what I do. But it meant that your mother and I would be apart a lot. We decided together when we first got married that, we could see other people. But that when I came home...it was just the two of us. So your mom had lovers and I had lovers. You're not the only child who was born as a result of the affairs. I have a child myself. The mother has the child.

SIDNEY: So you and Mom had lovers all this time? And children, too?

NEIL: Yes. We made a deal that we would not discuss who are lovers are and that we would take care of them ourselves. When your mother got pregnant, I was away on a two week business trip. When we realized that she was pregnant, as part of the deal, I stayed out of the arrangements that she was making with your biological father. So because your mother and I wanted a child, it was decided, with your father's agreement, that because there were two...he'd have one and we'd have the other. Your mother decided to take you. I don't know anything about your twin. Rather it's a boy or a girl or the name.

Sidney takes a moment to think about all of this. She points to the picture of the man holding her.

SIDNEY: Is that my real father?

Neil looks at this and nods.

NEIL: Yes. Your mother showed me this picture. The deal was that your real father was allowed one visit to have the chance to meet you. After that he was to stay out of your life. Your mom took the picture and sent this to him. The reason this copy has his face cut off at the top was just in case you found this...like you've done today. Your mom didn't want you knowing about this. But I disagree. You're almost an adult. You have a right to know who your real father is.

SIDNEY: Do you know who my real father is?

NEIL: No. It's part of our rule and agreement. Even if a child was involved, we were to never know the identity of our lovers. I don't know who your real father is. But if you want to, you can pursue a search for him. I won't get in the way. It's your choice.

Sidney looks at the picture and the DNA test. She looks up to her "father" and looks around her. We can see in her eyes that she has made a decision. She smiles and shakes her head.

SIDNEY: No. I don't need to. Because I know who my father is. You are my father.

NEIL: But...

SIDNEY: A father is someone who steps up and takes care of a child. Maureen had no right to force you to raise me, another man's child. But you did without even thinking about. Did you?

NEIL: No. I wanted to.

SIDNEY: Exactly. You didn't care about how I came about. You just cared about me. You took care of me when you didn't have to. You fed me, you sheltered me, you loved me, and you gave me everything I wanted and needed. That's what a father is. This DNA test may say your not my father. But a DNA test can never tell me anything what my life has told me. And my life has told me that you've been there all my life. You're my Dad and nothing is ever gonna change that.

Sidney hugs her Dad...because she says this is her father.

SIDNEY: I love you, Daddy. You are my Daddy and you always will be.

NEIL: I love you, too, sweetheart.

Neil has a tear streaming down his face. Despite knowing the truth now, Sidney is claiming Neil Prescott as her one and only father.

NEIL: You may have come from another man...but you are MY little girl.

SIDNEY: That's right. I am.


	7. Chapter 7

RING

Casey picks up the phone.

CASEY: Hello?

STEVE: Hey, Casey. I'll be on my way in a moment.

CASEY: Okay. I'm going to be taking a shower soon.

STEVE: Okay. See you in a bit.

CASEY: See ya.

She hangs up.

OUTSIDE STEVE'S HOUSE

Steve exits his backdoor and heads for the woods.

STEVE: I love how close we live. I don't even care if I have to take a short walk through the scary woods to get to her. Nothing scares me.

IN THE WOODS

Steve sings to himself as he walks through the woods.

RING

Steve turns to his right.

A CELL PHONE is lying on the ground ringing.

STEVE: Who the hell is so stupid enough to leave their cell phone lying on the ground out in the woods?

A curious Steve slowly approaches the phone.

The phone keeps RINGING AND RINGING as Steve gets CLOSER AND CLOSER to it.

SUDDENLY - CHOMP

STEVE CRIES OUT LOUD

Steve falls to the ground. He finds that he's caught in a bear trap. Much like Jake Fitzgerald.

STEVE: OH, GOD! THIS HURTS! FUCK!

He stops screaming when he sees - THE APPRENTICE (Younger Ghostface) APPROACHING HIM WITH A BAT.

STEVE: Oh, shit!

The Apprentice wields the bat up.

STEVE: Please...no!

THE APPRENTICE SWINGS THE BAT ACROSS STEVE'S FACE

SCREEN GOES BLACK

WE FADE INTO THE BACKYARD OF CASEY'S HOUSE

A beautiful home that looks very similar to the house seen in "STAB" in Scream 2. There is a pool in the backyard.

Through the windows, we can see a robed Casey walking across her house.

IN THE BATHROOM

Casey walks in and grabs a towel. She sets the towel on the sink before looking into the mirror.

THUNDER

A startled Casey jumps and turns to the window.

CASEY: Calm down, Casey. It's just thunder.

Casey smiles at her dumb fears. She turns to the shower and turns it on.

THE SHOWER SPRAYS OUT HOT WATER

Casey stares at the water for a moment. On the other side of the bathtub is a large WINDOW.

Casey puts her hand in the water to test the temperature. Satisfied, she disrobes herself. The robe falls to the floor. We do not see much of her. Just her back and legs.

Casey is about to step in when -

PHONE RINGS

Casey turns away from the shower, as if to turn to the wherever the phone is. She grabs the robe, puts it on, and walks out of the bathroom.

SUDDENLY - THE APPRENTICE APPEARS AT THE BATHTUB WINDOW.

Casey walks to the living room/kitchen, where there's an ISLAND COUNTER in between the two rooms. She goes to the Island counter and picks up her phone.

It's from "UNKNOWN CALLER." She answers.

CASEY: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Hello.

CASEY: Who is this?

GHOSTFACE: Guess.

CASEY: No, really. Who is this?

GHOSTFACE: Were you expecting somebody?

Casey turns to her stove. She's popping some popcorn.

CASEY: (protective) No. Who is this?

GHOSTFACE: Who would you like it to be?

CASEY: I don't like games.

As Casey walks off, we get a good shot of her SKYLIGHT.

THUNDER N LIGHTING

The BRIGHT LIGHT of the LIGHTING shows THE APPRENTICE looking through the skylight.

GHOSTFACE: Look out back. Do you see your boyfriend anywhere?

Casey walks to the back door and windows. She looks out. Fearing for Steve, she tries to deny this.

CASEY: I don't even have a boyfriend right now.

GHOSTFACE: Would you like one?

Casey does not respond as she looks around her windows. She's getting scared and pissed.

GHOSTFACE: What do you say? Come on! Cat got your tongue?

CASEY: (getting mad and defensive) You know I don't even know you and I dislike you already.

GHOSTFACE: But I thought you liked me. I thought we were going to go out.

CASEY: Fuck off!

Casey goes to hang up.

GHOSTFACE: Don't hang up on me!

Casey ignores his demand and does just that. An upset Casey paces back towards the bathroom when -

RING

CASEY: Shit!

Casey answers the phone.

CASEY: Yes?

GHOSTFACE: I told you not to hang up on me.

CASEY: What do you want?

GHOSTFACE: To talk.

CASEY: Call someone else. I don't wanna talk to you.

Casey hangs up.

Casey goes to the bathroom when -

RING

She answers. Pissed as fuck.

CASEY: Listen, asshole!

GHOSTFACE: No, you listen, you little bitch! You hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish. You understand?

Casey is terrified.

GHOSTFACE: (chuckles) Yeah!

CASEY: Is this some kind of joke?

GHOSTFACE: More of a game really. Can you handle that?...BLONDIE!

HOW DOES HE KNOW HER HAIR COLOR?

A terrified Casey runs out of the bathroom and begins locking every door in her house. She locks the front door last and peaks at the window.

CASEY'S POINT OF VIEW

There is nobody out there.

GHOSTFACE: Can you see me?

CASEY: Look you better leave or else...

GHOSTFACE: Or else what?

CASEY: My boyfriend will be here any second. So your ass better be gone.

GHOSTFACE: I thought you didn't have a boyfriend.

CASEY: I lied. I do have a boyfriend and he's gonna be pissed when he finds out. I swear.

GHOSTFACE: I believe you.

CASEY: HE'S BIG AND HE PLAYS FOOTBALL AND HE'LL KICK THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!

GHOSTFACE: Oh, I'm getting scared. Shaking in my boots.

CASEY: So you better just go.

GHOSTFACE: His name wouldn't be...Steve...would it?

Casey is shocked by the caller's knowledge.

CASEY: How do you know his name?

GHOSTFACE: Turn on the patio light and look out back again.

Casey goes to the back. She turns the patio light on and looks out the door window.

STEVE IS TIED TO A CHAIR. TAPE OVER HIS MOUTH.

CLOSEUP SHOT OF HIS FOREHEAD: The words "NOT THE TWIN" is carved on his forehead.

CASEY: OH, GOD!

Casey unlocks the door and slightly opens it when -

GHOSTFACE: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Casey closes it and locks it.

CASEY: What do you want?

GHOSTFACE: I wanna play a game.

CASEY: (quietly, crying) No.

GHOSTFACE: Then he dies now!

CASEY: (begging) NO! NO!

GHOSTFACE: Which is it?

Steve looks both to his right and to his left - Indicating that both the MASTER and the APPRENTICE are present at Casey's.

GHOSTFACE: (impatient) WHICH IS IT?

Casey gives in. Is willing to do anything to save Steve.

CASEY: Well, what kind of game?

GHOSTFACE: Turn off the patio light and I'll tell you.

Casey hesitates.

GHOSTFACE: Just do it.

As Casey moves to the light switch, Steven shakes his head and begs her.

STEVE: NO! CASEY! NO! NO!

Casey turns off the lights. Steve disappears into the darkness.

Casey hides behind the wall by the door.

GHOSTFACE: Here's how we play. I ask a question and if you get it right, Steve lives.

CASEY: I can't.

GHOSTFACE: Yes, you can. I'll make it an easy one. A warm up question.

CASEY: Please.

GHOSTFACE: Which movie does the final girl learn that she and the killer are brother and sister?

Casey jumps up with excitement. She knows the answers to this.

CASEY: HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!

GHOSTFACE: I'm sorry. That's the wrong answer.

CASEY: No, it's not. It's Halloween.

GHOSTFACE: Afraid not.

CASEY: Listen, it was Halloween. I've seen all of the Halloween movies about a hundred times.

GHOSTFACE: Then you've seen both of the first two movies. You should know. There was no sibling plot in the first one. In the original one, he was just stalking babysitters. The whole plot of Michael and Laurie being siblings wasn't brought in until the sequel.

Casey realizes what the killer has done.

CASEY: You tricked me.

GHOSTFACE: There is a way for Steve to live.

Casey sees a light of hope.

GHOSTFACE: But you must say "Yes." Do you want Steve to live?

Casey is NOT gonna hesitate.

CASEY: YES!

CRASH

THE FRONT DOOR IS KICKED OPEN

CRASH

The BATHROOM/SHOWER WINDOW IS SHATTERED.

Casey runs out of through the back door.

BOTH GHOSTFACES

The MASTER enters through the front door. The APPRENTICE enters through the BATHRROM/SHOWER window. He trips over the bathtub. Continues to show his apprenticeship in being a new and inexperienced killer.

IN THE KITCHEN

The POPCORN is now in FLAMES.

BACKYARD

Casey is crawling under her windows through the backyard. She takes a peak through a window.

CASEY'S POINT OF VIEW

The SMOKE from the burning popcorn has filled the air. She can't see much. Suddenly - THE APPRENTICE runs across the hall.

A startled Casey hides down. She continues to crawl under the window.

Casey makes it to the THIN WOODEN FENCE that covers her ANOTHER BACK DOOR. She looks around when -

CRASH

THE APPRENTICE CRASHES THROUGH THE FENCE.

The Apprentice tackles her. Casey gets up and attempts to run but The Apprentice catches up to her. He grabs her from behind, covering her mouth, and stabs her in the chest.

He drops her to the ground. He turns her around to face him -

PUNCH

The Apprentice goes swinging back from her punching him.

Casey attempts to crawl away from the killer. But he recovers and grabs her.

CASEY: NO!

The Apprentice throws onto a tree and continues to brutally stab her to death.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Steve has dozed off.

LIGHTS TURN ON

Steve wakes up to find the bright lights in his face.

SPLSH

STEVE SCREAM

A machete has impaled him from behind. The machete slices down from his chest to lower toros. He blood and organ spill out in the process.

STEVE ORTH IS DEAD

SOMETIME LATER IN THE HOUSE

We find the front door broken.

FOOTSTEPS

MAN: What's going on here?

WOMAN: Oh, my God!

We find running in is CASEY'S PARENTS.

MOM: CASEY?! CASEY!

DAD: We have to find her.

They run through the house. They find the shattered back door and look out.

MOM: OH, MY GOD!

They have found Steve's body.

CREAK

The Mom and Dad turn to their left. A look of horror comes to their faces.

MOM SCREAMS

We find - CASEY'S DEAD BODY HANGING FROM THE TREE. HER INSIDES ON THE OUTSIDE.

CLOSEUP ON CASEY'S FOREHEAD: "NOT THE TWIN"

CASEY BECKER IS DEAD.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Some of this is taken from the SCRIPT of the ORIGINAL MOVIE that was not heard/done in the FINAL CUT of the movie.

THE NEXT MORNING

The ENTIRE School is filled with cops and news reporters including Gale. They are covering Casey and Steve's murders.

Sidney comes off of the bus and finds all of this. Confused. She passes many reporters claiming several theories. But it's Gale's reporting that she stops to listen to.

GALE: The small town of Woodsboro, California was devastated last night when two young teenagers were found brutally butchered. Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made and the murderer could strike again.

TATUM: Sidney!

SIDNEY: Hey, Tat...

Before Sidney can finish, Tatum hugs Sidney.

SIDNEY: (confused) What's going on?

TATUM: Casey and Steve were killed last night.

SIDNEY: (shocked) What?

Sidney places her hand over her mouth. Shocked to hear about her friends' murders.

TATUM: And we're not just talking about killed. We're talking about splatter movie killed. Ripped opened from end to end.

SIDNEY: Oh, my God! I can't believe it.

TATUM: I know. It's so sad. Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside.

SIDNEY: Oh, my God! That is so gross. Do they know who did it?

TATUM: Fucking clueless. They're interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, janitors.

SIDNEY: They think it's school related?

TATUM: They don't know. Dewey was saying that this is the worst crime they've seen in years. Even worse than...

Tatum stops herself. Not wanting to make this uncomfortable for Sidney.

TATUM: Well...it's bad.

IN FERGUSON'S CLASS

Sidney, Billy, Tatum, Stu, Nick, and Eva are in their seats. The girls stare at Casey's empty seat and the boys stare at Steve's empty seat. Feeling their loss.

Ferguson, himself, appears spaced out as he tries to register and process the shock of the murders.

AN OFFICE STUDENT walks in.

OFFICE: STUDENT: Mr. Ferguson.

The OFFICE STUDENT hands him a slip. Ferguson reads it.

FERGUSON: Sidney.

Sidney turns to Ferguson.

FERGUSON: It would appear to be your turn.

Sidney gets up and grabs her bag. She gives Casey's empty desk one last glance.

IN HIMBRY'S OFFICE

ARTHUR HIMBRY (50s), BLUE EYES, is at his desk with Dewey standing against the wall and Burke sitting at a chair.

BURKE: Who's up next?

Himbry checks his list.

HIMBRY: Sidney Prescott. She was the daughter of...

Himbry stops when he sees Sidney coming. He gets up and personally welcomes her into his office.

HIMBRY: Sidney, how you feeling?

SIDNEY: (trying) I'm fine.

Himbry escorts her to a chair.

BURKE: Hi, Sidney.

SIDNEY: Sheriff Burke. Dewey.

Dewey shakes his head seriously.

DEWEY: It's Deputy Riley today, Sid.

BURKE: How is everything?

SIDNEY: Good.

BURKE: And your Dad? How's he doing?

SIDNEY: We're fine. Thanks.

HIMBRY: We'll be brief, Sidney. The police have a few questions they'd like to ask you.

SIDNEY: I guess.

BURKE: Sidney, were you very close to Casey Becker?

SIDNEY: A little. She was in my cirlce of friends but we weren't close-close. Tatum knew Casey more than I did.

Burke turns to Dewey, who confirms this fact by nodding.

BURKE: Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Casey and Steve?

Sidney thinks for a moment. She shakes her head.

SIDNEY: No. I'm sorry. I don't know.

BURKE: It's okay. Did Casey or Steve act strange or different than normal in the last few days? Like maybe something was wrong?

SIDNEY: Not that I noticed. Casey always seemed happy. She was very friendly. I didn't pay much attention to Steve. Steve was just her boyfriend and a football player. He was not one of my actual friends.

BURKE: Okay. Thank you, Sidney. That will be all.

OUTSIDE THE COURTYARD/FOUNTAIN

Sidney, Billy, Stu, Tatum, Nick, and Eva sit by the fountain.

NICK: What did you ask you, Sid?

SIDNEY: They asked if I was close to Sidney.

TATUM: They ask me that, too?

STU: Did they ask you if you like to hunt?

NICK: Yeah, they did.

STU: Yeah.

TATUM: Hunt? Why would they ask if you like to hunt?

STU: I don't know, they just did.

RANDY: Because their bodies were gutted.

Sidney flinches.

BILLY: Thank you, Randy.

TATUM: They didn't ask me if I like to hunt.

STU: Because there's no way a girl could have killed them.

TATUM: That is so sexist. The killer could easily be female. "Basic Instict."

RANDY: That was an ice pick. Not exactly the same.

NICK: Yeah. Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out.

STU: And it takes a man to do something like a man.

TATUM: Or a man's mentality.

SIDNEY: How do you gut someone?

Everyone turns to Sidney. Surprised that she, of all people, would ask this.

STU: You take a knife and slit from the groin to the sternum.

NICK: Hey, it's called tact, you fuckrag.

RANDY: Remember in JAWS when they caught the wrong shark at first and Richard Dreyfuss cut it open to look foe body parts and all they found was a licence plate and all this white milky goo.

Stu leans over and socks Randy in the arm.

STU: You heard Billy-shut the fuck up.

SIDNEY: Hey, Stu? Didn't you use to date Casey?

Stu is taken back. A little off guard.

STU: For about two seconds.

NICK: Before she dumped him for Steve.

Tatum turns to Stu. Surprised.

TATUM: I thought you dumped her for me.

STU: I did. He's full of shit.

Nick gives Stu a shit-eating grin. Busted.

RANDY: And are the police aware you dated the victim?

STU: (offended) What are you saying? That I killed her or something?

RANDY: It would certainly improve your high school Q.

NICK: BURN!

TATUM: Stu was with me last night.

STU: Yeah, I was.

RANDY: Was that before or after he sliced and diced.

TATUM: Fuck you, nut case. Where were you last night?

RANDY: Working, thank you.

TATUM: Oh, at that video game store? I thought they fired your ass.

RANDY: Twice.

STU: I didn't kill anybody.

BILLY: No one's saying you did.

STU: Thanks, buddy.

RANDY: Besides...(perfect Stu mimic)..."Takes a man to do something like that."

Nick laughs.

NICK: That's another burn on you, Stu.

STU: (to Nick) I'm gonna gut your ass in a second, kid. (to Randy) Yours, too.

RANDY: (to Stu) Did you really put her liver in the mailbox? I hear they found her liver in the mailbox.

TATUM: (eyeing Sidney) Randy, you goon-fuck, I'm eating here.

Stu nibbles at Tatum's neck.

STU: Yeah, Randy, she's getting mad. I think you better liver alone.

Stu cracks up at his own joke. The others just MOAN. Even Nick, who was laughing it up with Stu and Randy a moment ago, is even finding it unfunny.

NICK: Dude, not cool.

STU: What? Liver...Liver...come on...it's just a joke.


	9. Chapter 9

SIDNEY'S HOUSE

The bus stops by. When the bus door opens, Sidney jumps out.

PASSENGER 1: See ya, Sidney!

PASSENGER 2: Talk to you tomorrow, Sid.

As Sidney checks the mail, the bus drives off. There is no mail.

Sidney walks to her large porch and into her two-story house.

IN SIDNEY'S ROOM

Sidney is laying on her bed while talking on the phone.

SIDNEY: (into phone) You sure I can stay over? My dad won't be back til Sunday.

TATUM: (through phone) No prob. I'll pick you up after practice.

SIDNEY: Tell your mom I said thanks.

TATUM: Yeah, yeah...are you okay?

SIDNEY: Uh-huh. It's just...you know...the police and reporters...it brings it all back. Like Deju Vu.

TATUM: I'll be there by seven. I promise

SIDNEY: Thanks, Tatum.

TATUM: Later.

MOMENTS LATER

Sidney comes down the stairs, her arms carrying a change of clothes, toothbrush, make-up, etc.

She opens the hall closet and pulls a small overnight bag from the top shelf.

Moving into the living room she loads it up, plopping down on the sofa, hitting the TV remote.

THE TV

A news reporter fades in.

REPORTER #1: The entire nation was shocked today by the teen murders in Woodsboro...

SWITCHES CHANNEL

REPORTER #2: The State Bureau of Investigation has joined forces with local authorities to help catch what the Governor has called the most heinous...

SWITCHES CHANNEL

Gale weathers appears - standing in front of the school.

GALE: This is not the first time the small town of Woodsboro has endured such tragedy.

A PICTURE OF MAUREEN APPEARS

GALE: Three years ago, Maureen Prescott, wife and mother, was found raped and murdered...

Upset by this, Sidney turns the TV off.

Sidney turns to the clock by the sofa. It shows to be 4:30.

Sidney curls up on the sofa closing her eyes tight. Faling asleep.

OUTSIDE FERGUSON'S HOUSE

Ferguson drives up to his house. He presses on the GARAGE DOOR button, which is clipped on to the sun visor.

THE GARAGE DOOR OPENS

Ferguson drives into the garage. Once inside, the garage door closes.

IN THE GARAGE

Ferguson shuts off his car and gets out.

IN THE KITCHEN

The door to the garage opens and Ferguson enters his kitchen. He throws his jacket on a chair and his keys on the counter.

FERGUSON SIGHS

Ferguson walks to his living room and sits down on his recliner chair. He picks up the remote control and turns on the TV.

NEWS IS ON

REPORTER: Woodsboro is shocked by last night's brutal murders of Casey Becker and her boyfriend Steve Or...

SWITCHES CHANNEL

AN OLD TV SHOW PLAYS

Satisifed of what is playing, Ferguson sets his remote aside and lays back on his chair.

SUDDENLY - THE TV BEGINS TO STATIC

FERGUSON: What the hell?

Ferguson grabs his remote and tries to change the channel. But that doesn't help. Even more static is created.

FERGUSON: What is wrong with this damn thing?

Then -

HOME VIDEO

A HOME VIDEO of MAUREEN PRESCOTT, about fifteen to twenty years younger, appears. She is smiling and laughing at the camera.

Ferguson's mouth opens with shock and surprise. He recognizes the video.

FERGUSON: Maureen?

The person holding the camera turns the camera on himself - IT'S FERGUSON.

Ferguson and Maureen holds and cuddle with each other. They kiss.

VIDEO CHANGES

Ferguson is filming Maureen in a hotel room. She's in a sexy nightie in the bathroom. She's brushing her hair. He's sneaking up on her.

FERGUSON: (on the video) Hey, Maureen.

Maureen turns to him. Surprised.

MAUREEN: Ray! What are you doing?

FERGUSON: Just filming the prettiest girl in Woodsboro.

A flattered Maureen giggles.

MAUREEN: (embaressed) Stop it.

VIDEO CHANGES

A SEX VIDEO of Maureen and Ferguson.

MAUREEN: (moaning) Oh, Ray! Ray!

FERGUSON: Maureen!

CAPTIONS APPEAR: 9 MONTHS LATER

A PICTURE OF A BABY APPEARS - IT'S SIDNEY

Ferguson is confused.

FERGUSON: Baby?

THE "SIDNEY AND MYSTERY MAN" PICTURE APPEARS

Ferguson is shocked by the indication.

FERGUSON: Sidney? (realizes) Wait a minute. Are you implying that I'm...?

CAPTIONS APPEAR: RAY FERGUSON

GHOSTFACE: (Voice Over) Ray Ferguson.

VIDEO CHANGES

MAURY POVICH reading a DNA TEST.

MAURY: You ARE NOT the Father!

SCREEN GOES BLACK

RING

Ferguson picks up his phone.

FERGUSON: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Hello, Ray.

FERGUSON: Who are you? What do you want?

GHOSTFACE: The truth to be told.

FERGUSON: What truth?

GHOSTFACE: The truth about Sidney Prescott.

FERGUSON: And what is the truth?

GHOSTFACE: That her father, Neil Prescott, is NOT her father.

FERGUSON: Then who is?

GHOSTFACE: We'll find out soon enough. I shall take out any possibility until the last man standing is revealed. And since you're one of those men and not the father...I'm afraid you're out!

SUDDENLY - FERGUSON IS LIFTED UP BY HIS HAIR

The Master is pulling him up. Ferguson struggles with him. But the killer is too strong. The Master swings the knife to the side, aiming at Ferguson.

FERGUSON: NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! NOOOO!

THE MASTER SWINGS THE KNIFE INTO FERGUSON'S TEMPLE

He drops the teacher's dead body on the chair.

RAY FERGUSON, who is NOT Sidney's father, IS DEAD.


End file.
